Beauty Contest Love
by BEAUTIFLY101
Summary: What do you get when you put May, Drew, Ash and Max on Mr.Briney's boat? Rivalary and Random-ness! Thats what! May and Drew both enter the Lilycove Beauty Contest and will stop at nothing to win. What if that means destroying their 'friendship?


**Well I ****AM**** and idiot! I didn't realise there was a Pokemon category D: I must say, it was well hidden! Who expected it to be in games?! Oh…**

**Excuse my randomness… its like 12:30 am and I'm too tired (?) to go to bed so I say to myself, I say "Taylor. Go write a fanfic. Now" So here I am! Writing a fanfic =] Well… I'm not actually writing a fanfic, I'm just babbling on about what confuses me. **

**Aaaaaagh!! I'm SO sorry its been like 3 months since I updated '10 Ways To Get Tenten' and I promised I would update soon, didn't I? -Checks- Yes. Yes I did :( I have just so much on lately it's not funny! But I ****promise**** I am currently in the middle of writing the next chapter. I'm just trying to perfect it :) So anyway! This is my first Pokemon fanfic! Hope you like it ;)**

* * *

"You did WHAT?!" May shrieked, resulting in the frightened boy facing her wince slightly.

He was sweating bullets. He _hated_ when she was angry. Her face would frown and her eyes would twitch rapidly. "I…entered you in a beauty contest…"

She felt ready to smack the poor adolescant into the next century. She sucked in a huge breath and muttered "Ash Ketchum. Before I knock you senseless, why did you that?"

He did a favour for her, right? Why was she angry? "Well, I thought that Beautifly might enjoy it. And seen as she's so great at winning the oth-"

"Woah, woah woah there! What did you say? You entered _Beautifly _in a beauty contest?"

Ash nodded. _Uh-oh. Maybe I shouldn't have done this after all…_

May exhaled deeply, flashing a wide grin at Ash. "Wow! That's okay then!"

A wave of relief washed over Ash. "Yeah, of course. What did you thi-" He stopped. "Wait! You thought I entered _you_ in a beauty contest?!" May glared at him, blushing furiously. Ash was now in hysterics, rolling on the ground with laughter.

Ready to stamp on his face, May raised her leg, only to be interrupted by a diminutive boy, dressed in a light t-shirt and shorts, wearing a puzzled expression. "_Why_ is Ash rolling on the ground?"

"It doesn't matter, Max," May hissed, frightening Pikachu, who was turned away hiding his muffled giggled.

An elderly woman strolled by, enjoying the fresh air and lovely weather, when she spotted a troublesome hooligan on the ground, disturbing the worms and upsetting the ladybirds. "I must stop him immeditaley."

She waddled over to the scene, where the youngster and two other delightful, well-behaved children stood, just as bewildered as her. "Stop it. Stop it right now." _What if he attacks?_

He ignored her and continued his loud chuckling. _Well he's just plain rude, isn't he?_

May and Max were now staring at this strange old woman. Why was she glaring at Ash? The old woman smirked (?) to herself. _It's time._ She pulled out her walking stick, yelling dramatically and began hitting Ash violentley on the stomach and around…that area… **(A/N: You, er…know what I'm talking about, yes?) **

That stopped Ash laughing! He defended himself by throwing slaps at this random old granny who began whacking him for no apparent reason.

Pikachu was just as petrified as Ash was. "Pika! Pika!" He cried, getting the granny's attention.

She looked at him. "Well aren't you a cute thing! Do you want an apple?"

"Chu!" He replied happily. The woman nodded, uncertainly. "Yes. You can chew on it."

May glanced at Max and whispered "Do you think she ever saw a pokemon in her _life_?"

The woman handed Pikachu the apple and patted his head. "Good kitty." Ash snorted.

The old woman walked away, happy with her success. She had stopped a troublesome boy, made friends with two hip kids, and fed a little kitten.

Ash stood up, recovered from the tragic incident that had just occurred. "Seriously though, May. If you entered the beauty contest, I'm sure you'd win" May smiled.

"If all the other contestants were killed!" He laughed loudly, earning a glare from his brunette friend and a confused look from her brother.

"Whats this about a beauty contest?" Max asked.

"I entered May's Beautifly in a beauty contest nearby," Ash declared proudly. May rolled her eyes and muttered "Without asking me,"

Max grinned. "I think that's a great idea! Where is it?"

Ash shrugged. "Some place named Lilycove City," May glared at him. "You entered me in a contest _**on the other side of Hoenn?!**_"He raised his hands in alarm. "No, no! Well, I mean…yeah, but…remember ? I bet he'll lend us his ferry to get there,"

Max's eyes lit up. "We get to go on his boat again? Oh, please May! Say yes!" May sighed dreamily. "Well…I _did_ love that boat…" Ash and Max stared at her hopefully. "Okay, let's go ask ."

Max grinned in success."Yes! lives just outside Petalburg, right?" May smiled upon hearing her hometown's name. "And we're in Verdanturf Town right now." Max continued. "So all we have to do is cross through the cave on the right of us, go through Rustboro and the woods, and we'll be at his house." Ash nodded. "Let's go then!" "Pika!" Pikachu cried enthusiastically.

* * *

**In Rustboro City**

"Ooh! Look at all of these shops!" May squealed. Max and Ash threw their eyes to heaven. "May, we've been in this town already," They complained in unison.

She shrugged. "So? You guys go do guy things! I'm going _shopping_" Stressing the word 'shopping' happily.

Ash glanced at his watch. "You have two hours. Knock yourself out."

May strolled off, Beautifly perched on her head, gazing at all the various shops and wondering what she should buy. "Oh, Beautifly! Look at this!" She revealed a baby blue dress with lilac embroidery and light frills at the edges."Beauty!" Beautifly cried happily.

May twirled around, enjoying the identical movement of the dress to hers and smiling at her reflection. She walked around the same spot several times, eyeing designer clothes but nothing had as much affect on her as the dress did.

"Is that for the next contest then?" Said an all-too-familiar voice. May spun around searching for the source of the voice. And there he stood. It felt like she hadn't seen him in decades, centuries even. That same smirk was plastered on his face as before. The same smirk that made all the anger inside her boil up. Drew stood before her.

She glared at him. "I see _you_ haven't changed."He raised an eyebrow. "It hasn't been that long, May. Only about a month or so." She muttered "Thank God" under her breath, which he ignored. "So, is it for the next contest?"

She shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it. I just wanted to buy it because I thought it was pretty."

"Beautifly!" Beautifly backed her up.

"Well you were right; it _is _pretty," He said, surprising her. "For a corpse.""A corpse is a dead _man_," She hissed. He responded with a smirk, while realization hit her. "Hey!"

"Which contest are you entering next?" He asked, disregarding her previous rage. She seemed to have forgotten his comment. "The one in Lilycove. What about you?"

He smirked. "Lilycove." She groaned. "I guess I can kiss the ribbon goodbye then!""Maybe. We'll see what happens. How do you plan on getting there?""We're going back to 's house, to ask him if he can lend us his boat for a few days. And how do _you _plan on getting there?"

"I'm going to fly." He said with a straight face. May's laughter erupted. "F-fly?! Pssh! Yeah right!" She pictured Drew flying, which made matters worse, as her laughter volume increased.

He shot a dirty look at her. "Not _me_ you idiot. My Swellow was going to fly me there." **(A/N: Yes, yes I know you angry readers you! He doesn't _have_ a Swellow…but just bear with me here!) **She nodded, silently cursing herself for thinking of such a reverie. "Wait, you said was going to fly you there…" Her voice trailed off.

"Yeah, he's injured now and can't fly. So I was hoping that Nurse Joy could fix him up before the contest, but she claims that "He's so badly injured they have to send him to another clinic. He's going to be there for at least three weeks."

"Oh…" She wondered aloud. "How are you getting there so?"He raised his shoulders. "Dunno." He said casually.

She didn't respond. "Don't make me do this, May."

"Do what, Drew?" She asked innocently.

He shuddered before asking politey "May, can I go to Lilycove with you and your posse?" May raised a brow. _A posse?! What does he think this is, a gangster movie?_

He rolled his eyes. "May I go to Lilycove with you, Ash and Max?"

"Will you annoy me?" She sneered.

"Probably." She glared at him.

"No I will not annoy you. You won't even know I'm there!"She beamed.

"Great! Its settled then! You're coming to Lilycove with us."

* * *

**With Ash and Max**

"_This is Pixie reporting to Ketchup. I repeat: This is Pixie reporting to Ketchup"_

**"_Max! Why are you using dorky code-names?" _**Ash hissed into the walkie-talkie he was holding.

_"I don't know! It was in Mission Impossible…"_

"_**Alright then! This is Ketchup accepting Pixie's report. Commence report."**_

"_That scary bodyguard we spotted earlier…I think he's on to us. Pixie out"_

"_**Why do you think that? Ketchup out."**_

"_Well he has me by the collar and is threatening to shoot me…"_

Ash snorted.** _"You could have told me that earlier. And Pixie?"_**

"_Yes, Ketchup?"_

"_**I'm standing right beside you…"**_

* * *

"AND STAY OUT!" The security guard bellowed, flinging Max and Ash out the door.

Max rubbed his head, moaning "We should have resorted to plan B,"

"Which was…?" Ash groaned.

"Fight back" Max grinned evilly. Ash sweatdropped. "Hey, is that May?"

** x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

"_What_ are you two doing on the ground?" May demanded.

"Long story," Ash laughed weakly. "Why is _that _with you?" He wrinkled his nose in disgust, motioning towards Drew.

"_That_," May chuckled, "Is coming to Lilycove with us."

"Yeah, so you better not get on my nerves, Ketchum." Drew spat.

"Get on YOUR nerves?! I'll throw you off the boat," Ash threatened.

Max poked Ash. "What?!" He faced Max. "We're not _on _the boat yet."

Ash grinned sheepishly. "Oh, right…" Max and May shook their heads. "Well when we're on the boat I will!"

"And I'll be prepared," Drew challenged, smirking.

"Did you buy anything nice, May?" Max changed the subject. May's eyes lit up. "Yes! I did! I bought a beautiful dress and a necklace," She eyed Drew coldly when she said 'beautiful dress'

He grinned proudly, earning two confused looks from Ash and Max, and yet another glare from May.

"What are we waiting for then? Come one, let's go!" Ash yelled cheerfully.

* * *

**Woot Woot! Okay, this will be continued :) I was planning on it being one-shot but not anymore! This is to let you all know that I'm still writing fanfics! Lol xD **

**I haven't retired! Its just taking FOREVER to write them these days…although I wrote this over two days and I'm on my mid-term break now so maybe my updates will speed up! **

**Thank you and Goodnight! ;)**

**-Beautifly101-**


End file.
